


Rigged

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooseok's reaction to finding out the trainees whose votes were rigged...
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Minhyun X Dongho fic about this 
> 
> Also I wrote this randomly at night even though I have a test tomorrow. It's not proofread so sorry for mistakes...
> 
> I kinda wanted to go down the route where Wooseok becomes insecure and Jinhyuk comforts him but I decided against it since this is meant to be about Jinhyuk

Wooseok stormed into Jinhyuk's room, slamming the door behind him, plopping himself onto the bed next to Jinhyuk who was scrolling on his phone.

Jinhyuk could already guess why his little boyfriend had a pout on his lips and his arms crossed. He was angry. 

Of course Jinhyuk himself was upset about what had happened but he knew that Wooseok probably felt worse and even guilty, even though it wasn't his fault. 

Jinhyuk hugged Wooseok without saying anything. 

"Aren't you angry?" Wooseok questioned. 

"No.. not really?" Jinhyuk replied, stroking Wooseok hair, not really paying attention to his phone anymore. 

"But you had this golden opportunity to be apart of something huge… you worked hard for it and you earned it! You deserved it" Wooseok said, tears welling in his eyes. 

Jinhyuk let go of his phone and held tightly onto Wooseok.

"Hey baby, look at me yeah" he said, resting his forehead on Wooseok's, locking eyes with him "it's okay"

"It's not." 

"It is. Look at where we are now. We're doing great and just because I didn't make it that day it wasn't the end of the world. I ended up doing fine and I'm happy with all the achievements I've made."

"But it's not the same" Wooseok cried "you should've been there with me! You were meant to be there more than me!" 

"Seok, maybe it just wasn't meant to be and honestly you and the rest of your members probably had and are having a much harder time than me. The rest of the trainees and our sunbaenims as well." 

Wooseok sniffles "yeah maybe… but I still think you deserved better" 

"Yeah well now I owe Seungyoun dinner." Jinhyuk sighed. 

"Why?" Wooseok questioned. 

"He bet me that you were gonna get upset about this. That asshole."

"Hey!" Wooseok said, hitting Jinhyuk on the arm "I got angry, not upset and for good reason too!!"

"Whatever you say babe, whatever you say" Jinhyuk said, leaning back on the headboard, Wooseok cuddling up beside him. 

"I missed you, you know" Wooseok whispered. 

"What?" Jinhyuk asked. 

"I said, I missed you, while I was gone with the other group. I missed you so much then and I miss you now, I never get to see you anymore… I barely even get to see our members anymore" Wooseok said. 

"Yeah I wish the company would do something about that" Jinhyuk sighed "We're members too aren't we!?" 

Wooseok giggled, lying back into Jinhyuk's chest feeling his breathing, lulling them both into sleep. Wooseok missed his boyfriend and he still thought that Jinhyuk deserved better but Jinhyuk was right, it's okay now… because even among both their busy schedules there's moments like these where they could just be together.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I suck at writing...
> 
> But thanks for getting to the end of this mess


End file.
